mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Adrian Gecko
Adrian Gecko, known as in the original Japanese language version, is a fictional character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime series. His given name in the Japanese version is an alternate spelling of the name of an Egyptian air deity, Amun. In the Japanese version, Amon is voiced by Saichouya (older) and Saori Terai (younger). A quiet and secretive duelist, Adrian is introduced during the third season as a neutrally-aligned character, who ultimately becomes one of its main antagonists nearing the end of the season. Biography In the timeline of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime, Adrian is a new student hailing from East Academy, having come out on top of all others in 2005, who enters Duel Academy in the third year. He is the eldest son of the Gecko family, which has considerable influence over the world's petroleum, heavy chemical industry, and information technology.Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Episode #111. November 22, 2006. Abandoned by his father when he was young, Adrian developed a complex that convinced him that he had nothing left to live for.Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Episode #112. November 29, 2006. He observed the sky and awaited death, but was one day adopted by the Gecko Financial Group, which wanted him to be its heir in light of the family's failure to produce a biological child to fill the position. When a son, Sid, was at last conceived, Adrian grew jealous of his younger brother (in the Japanese version, he contemplates killing him), but chose to continue working diligently for his sibling's sake.Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Episode #117. January 4, 2007. From the outset of the third year, Adrian works undercover to learn more about Professor Viper's plot. He is eventually approached by Viper himself, who threatens to return him to East Academy if he refuses to commit to the Survival Duels. Suspecting that he will set the Bio-Band energy absorption level on maximum to ensure his death in his scheduled Duel, Adrian invites Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students to a party to participate in Survival Duels with one another, intending to overload Viper's project. As he leaves the Obelisk Blue dormitory, however, Chazz Princeton lifts him off the ground by helicopter, challenging him to a Duel. Intrigued by Chazz's determination stemming from his time at North Academy, Adrian reveals the hellish past that he too has suffered. Despite this similarity, he concludes that Chazz is "nothing special," and although he wins the Duel, the energy absorption level on his Bio-Band was not minimized enough to prevent him from collapse. After recovering from the Duel, Adrian infiltrates Viper's hideout. The two spar for ownership of a certain card that Viper possesses, of which the Gecko family holds interest, but the spirit of Yubel within the Survival Duel energy chamber restrains Adrian just as he seems to gain the upper hand. Managing to temporarily short circuit the facility's power source, Adrian escapes and finds the machine responsible for Survival Duel energy absorption, but succumbs to the darkness of his heart and chooses not to shut it down.Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episode #119. January 7, 2007. While wandering the third alternate dimension that Jaden Yuki and co. would arrive at in search of the missing Jesse Andersen, Adrian came to accept the monster he was becoming, and briefly gained a portion of Yubel's power.Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Episode #144. July 11, 2007. Intending to become the dimension's king, he sacrificed the only person he had ever truly loved, Echo, to free the spirit of Exodia the Forbidden One from imprisonment and make it his servant. After that, Adrian has been infused with the spirit of Exodia. He later duels Jesse (possessed by Yubel) for dominance and reveals his dream of creating a society without war or strife which he will rule, but doesn't prevail and vanishes. When the others return back to their world, neither Adrian nor Echo returns. In season 4, there was no mention of Adrian nor Echo. In the English version, Adrian presents himself as somewhat of a party animal, while his original series counterpart instead possesses a flexible intellect capable of immediately dealing with any opponent and takes a highly philosophical approach as a duelist, once quoting René Descartes' cogito ergo sum to express the meaninglessness of passionate battles such as the Dis-Duels.Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Episode #108. November 1, 2006. Deck Adrian plays a Cloud deck, composed of monsters. His cards take advantage of a unique set of abilities, including monster destruction via "Fog Counters". The summoning speed of his monsters is strengthened by Summon Cloud and Big Summon Cloud, which allow him to instantly call forth his Cloudians as long as they are in his hand. In desperation, he can also activate Wonder Cloud, removing almost all his cards from play to draw more cards. His signature card, Eye of the Typhoon, is capable of shifting the battle positions of all his opponent's monsters the moment it strikes. Adrian eventually adds Exodia cards to his deck. However, contrary to the usual method of assembling Exodia in the hand, Adrian uses Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord to assemble the parts in his Graveyard to the same effect. He also utilizes a variety of support cards to return the Exodia pieces from his Graveyard if this strategy fails for the tradition instant win effect, while still maintaining a cloud theme on said support cards. References Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Fictional murderers it:Adrian Gecko